


"Ferry impressive"

by orphan_account



Series: Thiam Shorts :) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Boats and Ships, Cruise Ships, Getting Back Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Plans, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo and Liam have broken up, so bring their roommates, who all still SHIP it (pun intended and BUOY are there more to come) along on their romantic cruise, and they come up with a plan.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Thiam Shorts :) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767952
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	"Ferry impressive"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure what this is, I think it's basically just an excuse for me to use all my appalling boat puns, but yeah. This is based off an episode of New Girl I just finished, but it's not identical, so yeah. Hope you enjoy :)

“So we need you guys to come with us.” Liam finished, glancing over at Theo who didn’t engage in his eye contact and looked down awkwardly at the floor. Mason’s eyebrows raised in disbelief. Theo and Liam had broken up about a week ago, and had very cleverly booked a nonrefundable cruise, couples cruise, while they were still together, which is what they were forcing the rest of them to go on, otherwise ‘things would be like, really awkward’.

“Yeah, no way.” Alec scoffed and pulled out his phone, bored.

“It’d only be a few days, and it’ll be fun.” Theo offered hopefully, not looking as convinced as he sounded.

“We’re not going on a cruise with you, the tension is at an absolute high between you guys. Even more so than before you started dating.” Mason said bluntly to which Theo just blushed and continued to stare at the floor, and Liam just sighed in frustration.

“We promise we won’t be weird. We’re still friends, aren’t we Theo?” Liam leant in to hug the young man, who had put out his fist for a fist bump, and ended up with a light punch to his stomach, and they broke apart red as tomatoes, their friends just stared in amusement. “Just come, please.”

“Is it free?” Nolan asked. 

“Yeah, well, Liam and I already paid but the food and stuff is all inclusive-“ 

“I’m in.” Nolan cut in, food was all he had needed to hear to get on board. Pun intended. 

“Nolan’s in, you guys?” Liam asked the other three who sighed in defeat. 

“Fine. But just because the planning that went into this from what I can SEA on the website is FERRY impressive.” Corey wiggled his eyebrows and everyone groaned. 

“No nautical puns. Please.” Alec shook his head at the grinning man, evidently very proud of himself, “But I’ll come I guess. Just for the drama.”

“Since when is Nolan’s name drama?” Mason teased and Alec tackled him with a pillow hastily before he could say anything else. 

“Listen here you little shit.” 

“Anyways,” Liam spoke over his friends’ shouts, “get packed, we leave in three hours.”

“Thanks for telling us so early in advance, very considerate of you.” Nolan heaved himself off of the bed, still blushing courtesy of Mason’s comment and rolled his eyes. 

“You know me, considerate is my middle name.” Theo laughed.

“Yeah, remember that one date that it started pouring down with rain and you literally broke into that closed store just to get me a jacket?” Liam laughed and stared into Theo’s eyes for a solid thirty seconds before they broke eye contact, cheeks flushed and eyes glittering, their mouths curved upwards as Theo cleared his throat and Liam stared at his shoes. 

“Very romantic and not at all illegal Theo, plus good going guys, this is definitely not going to be awkward.” Alec stated sarcastically to be hastily ushered out the room by Mason and Corey. “What? You know they still obviously have feelings for each other?”

“Of course they do dumbass.” Corey let go roughly, “they broke up because they were drunk and scared, not because they don’t love each other.”

“Which is why-“ Mason started, just be interrupted by a giddy Nolan.

“We’re going to get them back together!” he shouted and Mason smacked him around the back of the head.

“Good job on the whole being discreet thing Nolan, thanks.” Mason glared at him but Alec just laughed fondly at the boy, a mischievous smile plastered on his face. “It should be easy, everyone can tell they still have feelings for each other, even if they can’t. Even Stiles, yes, that Stiles, texted me today asking if they were back together yet.”

“So what’s the plan?” Alec asked, they could see Theo and Liam packing their stuff in silence in the room down the hall, but they were both too busy staring at that ‘oh so interesting’ floor to notice the four friends huddled together. “And please tell me you didn’t let Nolan make any important decisions.”

“Excuse me?”

“No, it was Corey who came up with the idea thank god.” Mason sighed.

“It sounds dumb, but all we have to is get them in the same room, alone, for a sufficient period of time. It shouldn’t take too long, they were close to breaking just now, and that was with all of you mood killers in the room with them.” Alec and Nolan had to nod at that but Mason looked offended. “Mase, honey, I love you but you’re not the best at that either.”

“So we lock them in a cabin together?” Alec asked, and they all nodded. “Even Nolan could do that.”

“Ok, what is with the me bashing? I am perfectly capable of lots of things.” Nolan stormed off only to immediately bang into the corner of their kitchen table and hiss in pain. “Forgot that was there.” he winced and gritted his teeth, “I’m still smarter than all of you!” He limped away to start packing. 

“So why are you in love with him again?” Mason asked a disappointed looking Alec. 

“I wish I knew.” He sighed and his eyes widened once he noticed Mason and Corey’s triumphant grins, “I mean, no I’m not?” 

“You’re never hearing the end of this.” 

“Go pack.”

~~

“See, this is nice.” Liam announced as they walked up the ramp to the ferry, bags in hand. 

“KNOT too shabby.” Corey grinned as they reached the deck. 

“Oh my god I’m going to throw myself off the boat.” Alec rolled his eyes. 

“So where’s the food?” Nolan scanned the deck quickly. 

“The buffet opens after the safety briefing.” Theo explained, leafing through the booklet. 

“Safety, safety briefing?” Nolan stopped, eyes wide. 

“Yes, Nolan. It’s so no one basically falls of the boat and drowns a salty death.” Liam replied walking up to the counter. “Yeah, um, Dunbar-Raeken party of six?” he grinned inwardly. Dunbar-Raeken. Catchy. 

“People fall off the boat?” Nolan ran a hand through his hair nervously. 

“Of course Mr?” the woman behind the desk asked.

“Dunbar.”

“Of course, and this must be Mr. Raeken.” She gestured to Theo, “here are your room keys, and here’s the romance package time table.” They both exchanged a glance as she handed them the booklet.

“Yeah, do you have a friendship package instead?” Liam asked nervously and Mason sighed and put his head in his hands behind them.

“Sorry sir, but you paid for the romance package, it’s not the cheapest but you’re sure to have a great time.”  
She smiled politely. Theo turned to face Liam.

“She’s not wrong, it was expensive. We can do it though, as a couple of just friendly exes.” He reassured Liam with an awkward attempt at a friendly punch to the shoulder, who smiled shyly and nodded, the woman however, chuckled scornfully.

“Yeah, I’m not so sure about that.” She laughed, “it’s very intimate, you may be better off just doing the regular activities.”

“We’ll be fine, but thank you for your input.” Theo glared at the woman and grabbed Liam’s arm and dragged him away, Nolan, Alec, Mason and Corey hot on their heels. Liam and Theo began to leaf through the booklet, glancing up at each other, blushing madly as they read about couples massages, sensual yoga sessions and couple photo shoots, meanwhile Alec, Mason and Corey were huddled together again, while Nolan just peered over the edge of the boat anxiously.

“So, when do we do it?” Corey asked.

“I say our best bet is after their massages, they’ll be sufficiently oily and I know Liam, he cannot stand being sticky for like, ten minutes, they’ll go back to their cabin to shower, then we just lock them in until they’re forced to admit their feelings.” Mason explained, and Corey and Alec nodded, Nolan had just turned a funny shade of green and was still gripping the side of the boat as hard as he could, knuckles a bright white.

“Let’s hope they don’t think we’re up to anything FISHY, huh?”

“For fuck’s sake Corey, stop it before I toss you overboard.” Alec threatened and Nolan turned a lighter shade of green.

“But he’d be fine, right?”

“Sure baby Nol.”

~~

“I’m never doing one of those again.” Liam laughed, him and Theo had just finished their massages and were both more sore than they had been before, if that was even possible, plus dripping in disgustingly slippery oils. 

“I’d drink to that.” Theo laughed, “and we do have a wine tasting later, so, I will drink to that.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m not going anywhere before I get showered. I feel disgusting.”

“You look disgusting.” Liam punched him on the shoulder and Theo smirked, god, Liam had missed that dumb smirk. “I’m just kidding. Oiled Liam could totally get it.”

“I will take that in for future reference.” 

“Like you could remember anything that long.”

“Rich coming from you.”

“Very funny Dunbar.”

“I try my best.”

“Oh my god just kiss already!” Mason remarked from behind the door of the cabin they were hiding in as they watched the pair joke around across the deck. 

“So we just run and lock them in once they go in?” Alec asked and Mason and Corey nodded in unison. “Nolan, you’re the fastest out of us, wanna do it?”

“No, um, I’m alright, Corey can do it.” Nolan whispered sweating. 

“Nolan. You’re literally running across a deck. You’re not going to fall off.”

“But what if I forget to stop running and just run right off the edge?” Nolan rambled and it took all of Alec’s willpower not to laugh at the terrified man. 

“That wouldn’t be FERRY smart.” Corey added solemnly. 

“You already used the ferry one, come on man.” Alec snapped. “I’ll stay here with the little girl, you guys go do it.”

“Ok, don’t do anything dumb while we’re gone.” Mason patted Nolan on the chest as him and Corey ran across the deck, to the cabin Liam and Theo were sharing, they had just shut the door behind them.  
Corey turned the key in the door, locking it from the outside, it had worked. So far. He high fived Mason, and turned back to hold his thumb up at Nolan and Alec, let them know it’d worked, but they seemed a bit preoccupied. Nolan had one hand on Alec’s waist and one on the side of his face, while Alec just had both his hands resting on Nolan’s hips, and their mouths were moving together in sync. 

“That didn’t take them long.” Corey remarked.

“Am I really that much of a mood killer?”

“We need to have a talk with Nolan about what classifies as dumb.”

~~

“Those little shits.” Liam groaned, him and Theo had been trying the door handle for a solid five minutes now with no luck. “Sorry.” He sat down dejectedly.

“What are you sorry about Li?” Theo asked calmly, placing a hand on Liam’s hand gently. God, he wasn’t helping Liam’s case at all. 

“This. All of this. Not just the trip, but everything.” Liam sighed. 

“I’m sorry too, I never wanted things to end like they did.” Theo smiled sadly and Liam blushed.

“It’s just, well, we want different things in life, and you want to go do that course like half the world away-“

“I thought about that, and, I’m willing to put the college course on hold. For you.” Theo said earnestly, and Liam smiled widely.

“You would?”

“Of course.”

“You wanna, you know, give this a second chance?” Liam asked hopefully and Theo leaned into kiss him gently on the cheek.

“Definitely.” Theo grinned and this time leaned into kiss him softly on the mouth. “This was totally their plan right, this is why they locked us in here?”

“Oh totally. I knew this whole time, they’re not the best at this.”

“So… wanna go get totally wasted?” Theo asked and Liam put his hand in the older man's. 

“SHORE thing.”

“Do not turn all Corey on me.”

“I heard that!” Corey yelled from outside. “My puns are amazing. But it’s a-BOAT time you guys made up, what a FERRY tale ending.”

“COREY YOU’RE NOT FUNNY!”

“Go fuck yourself Alec.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated :D


End file.
